


Changes

by vomitingwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Conflicting Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inner Dialogue, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, POV Dean Winchester, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Sex Talk, Sharing a Room, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Masturbation, Virgin Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: It didn’t start off this way. It’s not like Mary and John brought Sammy home from the hospital and dean fell in love with him. At least not any more than a brother would love his baby brother but then somewhere along the way that love changed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've started shipping Wincest along with Destiel so enjoy this :)

Sam is thirteen when Dean is seventeen. They share a room of course because that’s all they have, this two room motel room. Okay well it’s one room for Sam and Dean and one room for their dad John but that’s just fine with Dean. He’s even more okay with it now because it’s pretty obvious that Sam is figuring himself out with… yknow… all that puberty stuff. Dean should probably feel awkward or embarrassed about listening to his little brother masturbate at night in the bed across the room from him but he just doesn’t.

It was an accident, he swears. Well, the first time it happens anyway. He was having trouble getting to sleep, just laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling which was too dark to see. It was just a soft rustling, dean had barely heard it. Then it was the unmistakable sound of a soft moan cutting through the silence and dean had to stop himself from sitting up in surprise. He was wide awake now and he listened closely. Sam’s breathing was definitely labored, he was obviously trying to stay quiet for Dean’s sake which only made things more hot. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not toward his brother he just couldn't help it. Sam got less quiet as he got more desperate to cum. The rustling of his sheets got louder as his hand moved along his cock even faster, if Dean closed his eyes he could picture it. He willed himself not to get hard, it would be way harder to deny any of this if he was hard. He could hear soft whimpers leaving his brothers mouth as he got closer to his climax and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from making any noises of his own. 

The next morning Dean had to pretend like he hadn't heard any of what he had heard which was a lot harder than he thought. He felt like anytime Sam talked or even looked at him, his cheeks were bright red. He couldn't even make direct eye contact with him. It was humiliating, Dean felt like he should be able to talk to his little brother about sex but how could they talk about this? Would he just blurt it out like “Hey Sammy, remember last night when you thought I was asleep so you started jerking off, well I may have gotten turned on by it.” bonus points if he added, “I kind of really wish that you would do it again.” Absolutely not. He had to keep this to himself, even if it killed him.

The next night, it happened again. Sam had waited until Dean fell asleep or at least, he thought Dean was asleep except he wasn't, Dean was waiting, arguing with himself over how he shouldn't be hoping for his brother to rub one out. There it was, the telltale sound of a lube bottle popping open and Dean lay perfectly still, just listening to the quiet, soft, albeit dirty sounds that left his baby brother. So much for innocence. Dean couldn't breathe, he could feel a warmth spreading through his stomach. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong but it was so good. Sam sounded so good. Dean couldn't remember a time when he had gotten so hot just from listening to another person. The shaky breaths, the quiet moans and the soft whimpers. Dean couldn't help but slip his hand into his own boxers and give himself a light squeeze. It wasn't much but it would help him hold off until he could deal with his situation. Which he promptly did as soon as he was sure that Sam was asleep. Maybe he should ask his dad about getting separate rooms, but then he would have to explain why he wanted the separate room in the first place and there is no way that, that could end well.

Dean also thought about confronting Sam, telling him about what he could hear every night but it was obvious that Sam was really trying to stay quiet and he didn't want to embarrass the kid. Plus, he couldn't really fault him for doing something so natural. Maybe he could just… talk with Sam about sex, see how he’s feeling. That's a normal thing brothers do right? God, he didn't even know what was real anymore. He didn't have anyone to talk with him about sex, everything he knows, he learned from the internet. It definitely wasn't the best way to learn and if he could give Sam a better experience than that, he would want too. There was nothing weird about that.

If Dean could talk to Sam one day when John wasn't around it might be easier, the only thing he would have to worry about then was not blowing his cover. He couldn't blush or stutter or think any inappropriate thoughts while they talked. As hard as it was for him he’d have to be mature about this. He also couldn't think about the fact that he’d never had any sort of dirty thoughts about boys before his brother. Does that make this better or worse? He couldn't spiral, this was about making sure Sam felt comfortable, even if it made himself uncomfortable. That’s what brothers are for.

He’d wait until tonight. No doubt, their dad would go to a bar as soon as the sun went down which means he would have all day and most of the night to work up the nerve to have this conversation. He could do it, they were talking about Sam, not him. He didn't even have to bring his own feelings into it, he could just keep hiding this thing-- whatever it was and Sam would never have to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk. It gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. I hope you enjoy <3

The talk was definitely more awkward than Dean had bargained for. He sat down with Sam on his bed and said that he needed to talk to him. Sam didn't think anything of it. He and Dean talked about absolutely everything together and there was no reason to think that this wouldn't just be another normal conversation until he looked at Dean’s face. It was tense and tight, lips pulled into a tight line and the hesitation was visible in Dean’s usually bright green eyes.

Sam frowned. “Dean, is something wrong?”

Dean didn't want Sam to worry but of course Sam can see the apprehension on his face and probably hear it in his voice too. He always could, sometimes Dean thinks that Sam knows him better than he knows himself. Which is probably true, Sam could always see through him.

“Not ‘wrong’ per se just… different” god, this was the worst. He’s sure that Sam could tell something big was coming. He's not usually one to stumble over his words. 

“Well tell me what it is.” Jesus, he was wasting no time in trying to pull the words from Dean’s mouth. 

Dean had wanted to take his time with this but it was clear that Sam wasn't going to let him, he might as well just spit it out. “It’s about you Sammy and your…” Dean cringed. “Your hormones.”

Sam actually laughed out loud. He probably thought that Dean was just going to start teasing him about his ‘changing body’ or whatever. “What about them?” 

Dean lets out a heavy sigh. How could he say this in the least traumatizing way possible? “They’re… doing things to me Sammy”

That makes Sam frown at Dean. He didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't that. “What kind of things?” 

Now Sam was the one with all the apprehension, Dean could feel it and it only added to his own. This was kind of how he figured this would go but he originally thought that he was going to chicken out and now looking at Sam’s face, he knew he couldn't. “Things that… I’m not supposed to feel.” He’s kind of treating Sam like a kid right now but he technically he was still a kid. Teenager but a kid nonetheless and call him selfish but Dean needed some type of plausible deniability.

“Well can I help?” Sam asks and that was Sam. So eager to make Dean happy or maybe to make him proud? Sometimes Dean couldn't tell. Either way it made his heart flutter in the same way that it always had, even before he discovered these feelings.

Dean smirks. “I think that maybe you can. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” He was really getting brave now, he suddenly wasn’t worried about scaring Sam away. Somehow he knew that Sam would always be around, that he’d never leave.

“What can I do?” Sam is still frowning a little but the eagerness is still there. “I don't want you to feel bad.” He’s trying to comfort Dean now, that was supposed to be his job, when did their roles get so reversed?

Dean moves closer to Sam and places a gentle hand on his knee. “Something that has to be kept a secret. A secret just between us okay?”

Sam doesn't move Dean’s hand away but he doesn't make any moves to reciprocate either. “Why does it have to be a secret Dean? You said it wasn't bad.” 

“It’s not.” That was a lie, it probably was. It was the kind of thing that people got hung for in the olden days. Dean had no idea.That was probably a lie too, he never paid attention in history class. Would the history books even talk about incest? 

Sam was looking at Dean, waiting for him to say something and Dean realised that he was just having this internal monologue with himself this whole time and not saying anything else. Sam raises an eyebrow expectantly. “That’s it? That's your argument? Just tell me what it is Dean.”

“It’s not that easy Sammy. These feelings… I’m not exactly supposed to have them. Not for you anyway, but i don't know what to do with them and I guess I just thought that you might be having the same kind of thoughts.” Dean swallows heavily. There was no turning back now.

“What kind of thoughts Dean?” This was like pulling teeth, he wished Dean would just spit it out already.

“Love thoughts.” He says simply but then notices Sam’s confused look. “I mean thoughts about how I love you.”

This only makes Sam more confused. “Dean it’s okay. I love you too. I always have and I always will. You’re my brother.” 

Dean sighs heavily after getting his hopes up. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I mean I do love you as my brother because you are but what I’m talking about is more of a… romantic love.” Dean cringes. He’s losing some of his ‘cool big brother’ points for this for sure. 

“Like you feel for girls?” Sam frowns slightly.

“Yeah or boys and… brothers apparently.” Dean could feel himself blushing and when he allowed himself briefly flick his eyes up toward his brother, he could see that Sam was too.

“I understand Dean.” Sam says softly which causes Dean to look up at him. “Sometimes I think I feel the same kind of things about you.” He’s shaking his leg, nervous.

Dean was taken aback. He thought that maybe he could talk Sam into understanding why he felt the way that he did. Never, in a million years, did he think that his baby brother would be feeling the same kind of feelings. “I-- you-- you do?”

“Yeah.” Sam nods slowly. “I didn't want to say anything… I mean I knew that it wasn't good. It’s different for me too.” Sam averts his eyes again.

“How so?” Dean frowns.

“Well… I uh… I’ve never had these sorts of feelings for anyone else. Just you.” Sam is still nervous and jittery. Even more so now.

“Just me? Sam, you’re joking.” Dean starts to laugh until he sees the serious look on Sam’s face. “Sam you-- you have to have had a crush on a girl or a boy, someone in your class, anyone.”

“Dean, I’m telling you that I haven’t!” Sam’s voice was raised now as he was getting agitated. He even stood up off of the bed to emphasize his point. Dean had to shush him to keep him quiet so that John wouldn't hear.

“Okay, okay. I believe you just, keep it down.” Dean says quietly, trying to coax Sam into sitting back down on the bed. “So uh… so all those times that you were… getting off, you were thinking about…” Dean chewed on his lip, he couldn't say it.

“You.” Sam finishes.

“Fuck.” Dean breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight and they kiss.

It was like he and Sam didn't know how to act around each other now, over the next few weeks they felt like they couldn't be alone together. At least that's how Dean felt, he was too busy avoiding Sam to ask him if he felt the same. Every time Sam walked into the vicinity of where Dean was, Dean would get up and leave. He just couldn't take the amount of sexual tension in the room. He was used to it being just him but the feeling felt amplified when he knew that Sam felt those things too.

Sam was confused about it at first. It stung, the way that Dean was so obviously avoiding him. He wanted to just talk to Dean about it but, as always, he has to be more grown up. He wanted to just talk to Dean about it but, as always, he has to be more grown up than his older brother. Dean would rather run away than talk it out like the adult he almost was. It was unbelievably frustrating and it made Sam question why he was even having the feelings that he was having about his brother.

It was another week and multiple new cities later before Dean rolls over in his bed across from Sam in the new motel. It was pitch black and he could only see the outline of his brother's body but that was all he needed. He was fairly certain that Sam was still awake, but all that he did was sigh heavily. No response from Sam, although he didn't expect one. He’d been kind of a dick lately and now Sam was giving him the same silent treatment he got. “Sam c’mon I know you’re awake.”

“I’m not talking to you.” Sam mumbles. 

Dean knew one way to get Sam to talk to him, a way that had always worked before. He moved quickly but quietly, taking the few steps over to Sam’s bed. He crawled in and straddled Sam’s hips, forcing him to his back and pinning his wrists above his head. “You have to talk to me Sam, I’m trying to apologize.” He was talking just above a whisper so he didn't wake John.

Sam still said nothing, just laid there, looking up at Dean with his lips pressed into a thin line. He couldn't give in that easily. Dean did this all the time and Sam always gave in almost immediately. If he could just keep quiet then he could give Dean a taste of his own medicine but then Dean started on the second part of his plan which apparently included tickling Sam with one hand while he used his other hand to hold Sam’s wrists above his head. He squirmed under Dean’s weight and touch while trying to keep quiet and not laugh out loud or at all for that matter. He was trying to remain mad, he was mad. How could his brother just ignore him like that? They were best friends.

It was only a few minutes later when Sam finally broke his stoic demeanor and bust out laughing which caused Dean to place a hand over Sam’s mouth. Mow, Dean’s hand was considerably big. Big enough to hold both of Sam’s wrist and cover his whole mouth.What Sam didn't expect was the fact that this seemingly small detail about his brother, turned him on. That, mixed with the way Dean was straddling his hips at this very moment and Sam was pitching a tent so big, boy scouts could’ve camped under there. Dean didn't notice this at first, then he sat back, after getting what he wanted, smirking. 

“Something got you all excited there Sammy?” Dean could barely keep his own excitement from his voice.

Sam was more than ready to keep his defiance, to say that it was just a normal reaction to pressure and it didn't have anything to do with Dean but then he looked up at his brother and saw the look of arousal in his eyes. That was when all of his anger left his body. He takes in a shaky breath and nods silently.

“Use your words Sammy. I want you to tell me what you want.” He says lowly.

“You.” Was all that Sam could muster, his throat was feeling incredibly dry. Luckily, that was all the conformation that Dean needed. He wasted no time in leaning down and kissing his baby brother square on the mouth.

Dean had always thought of Sam as being innocent but the way that he immediately pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, made him think otherwise. Where did Sam learn to do that? Dean was almost positive that Sam was a virgin. How could he have had sex with someone he didn't have feelings for? Then again, Dean knows that he’s done that himself on occasion. He pulls away from Sam just a little to look at him in the eyes.

Sam frowned slightly. “You okay Dean?” 

Dean didn't answer the question, instead he just asks, in a hushed tone “Sam, is this your first kiss?”

Now, Sam was even more confused. “Yeah… why? Was it not good?”

Dean grins and rubs his thumb over Sam’s cheek. “It was amazing Sammy.”

All of Sam’s fears faded away after that, he had spent so much time imagining what his first kiss with Dean might be like and now that it actually happened well… it was better than anything his brain could’ve come up with. Now that he knew Dean wasn't going to take back everything he said, Sam could relax. He wanted this and so did Dean.

Dean wasn't sure how far Sam was willing to go tonight. Of course, he knew how far he wanted to go but this wasn't just about him, it was now more important than ever that he protect Sam. “Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me?” He tries not to cringe at how insecure that sounds.

“More than anything. I would never lie about that but… if you want to wait” Sam sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth. Of course, he was a little nervous but Dean has always made him feel safe and he was okay with anything that Dean was okay with.

“I just want to give you the most perfect first time ever.” Dean says softly, lovingly.

Sam laughs softly. “So much for hating chick flick moments.”

“Shut up.” Dean grins, leaning down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day but nothing has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really struggling for awhile and it's taken away all my motivation. I have absolutely no idea of where to go with this.

They didn't end up sleeping together that night, they decided together that the kiss was good enough for now. Dean wanted more, of course he did but he didn't want to push too hard. Sam might say that he was only in this for the sex and that was the last thing he wanted. Plus, Dean knew how important first times were. He knew how it weighed on your mind when your firsts aren’t how you thought they would be and Dean didn’t want Sam to have any regrets. 

Sam was adamant that he would never regret anything as long as it was with Dean. He knew that Dean would never hurt him, he hadn’t so far. Why would this change things? He wasn’t worried but Dean obviously was. He half expected that he’d wake up in his bed alone because Dean would wake up in the middle of the night and freak out but he didn’t. He was right by Sam’s side, snoring softly into his chest as the sun peeked through the window. It was the most cheesy thing in the world but Sam didn’t mind one bit, it made his stomach uncurl with warmth. 

He tries not to wake his brother as he slowly shifts into a more comfortable position and he’s successful of course, because Dean sleeps like the dead. It was something that Sam had teased him about before but now he’s realizing that it could be something that worked in his favour. It worked again when he lightly pushed Dean off of him so he could get up. His head might be wanting to stay in bed with his brother all day but his bladder had different plans.

Walking out of the room as quietly as he can and making his way through the main room of their motel room, he can hear his dad whistling. He forgot his dad was still here. If John has come in to check on them during the night, he would’ve seen them in bed together. Sam tried not to panic about it. ‘just go to the bathroom and you can get back to Dean’ was the only thing on his mind. John is making coffee on that small, mediocre coffee machine that the motel supplies and Sam has to walk right behind him to get to the bathroom. He instinctively holds his breath even though he knows there’s no way that John doesn’t know he’s there as soon as he closes the bathroom door and flicks on the light. It's probably the quickest he's ever used the bathroom in an attempt to get back to Dean.

When Dean wakes up in Sam's bed, alone, he doesn't notice at first, blindly reaching to wrap his arm around his little brother. It was like a reflex whenever they slept in the same bed. Dean’s first thought was always to make sure that Sam was okay. That’s exactly why, when he doesn't feel anything but the cold sheets, he shoots up in the bed so fast someone would think he’s been electrocuted. Looking around frantically, now fully awake, he’s just in time to see Sam coming back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks, noticing the panicked look on Dean’s face.

“Nothing, nothing.” Dean cleared his throat, trying to get his breathing back to normal. “Just didn't know where you went, that’s all.”

Sam chuckles a little. “I just went to the bathroom. Dad’s making coffee.” Sam adds because he knows that Dean would literally be the walking dead with no coffee. To his surprise, his brother doesn't leap out of the bed that instant. Instead, he just lays back down, smile on his lips and pats the empty spot on the bed next to him.

“Coffee can wait, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I hope you all don't hate me and if you'd like to come yell at me or request something for me to write, my Tumblr is @itsabookishblog

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr for more 


End file.
